Choices Have Consequences
by Evelyn Rose Marks
Summary: Pagan's already buried one daughter...but when another sets out after him in the middle of a civil war...he is determined that she will not share the same fate as Lakshmana. But raising a teenager is much easier in theory than in application...and unlike his subjects, Pagan cannot just shoot his daughter in the head when she misbehaves.
1. Welcome Home

**God it's been so long since I've been able to post anything on here...or even have the drive to write fan fiction again. A lot has happened since Sins of the Father and a lot of it had taken up my time. Anyway...I have a lot more free time on my hands now that I have graduated college, so I thought I would get back into it by writing a fan fiction for a new character that I have fallen in love with. I apologize for the lengthy author's note...but I would like to expand on my reasoning for this story.**

 **So...Pagan Min...voiced by the amazing Troy Baker...is an AMAZING Antagonist in the Far Cry series. For those that are familiar with the game and story...I should not need to explain WHY he is such an awesome villain...but as I continued the game, I found myself realizing that he really is NOT the bad guy in this series. If anything, I found that Ajay and the Golden Path to be the one's that caused more trouble for the citizens of Kyrat than Pagan did. So what did I do? I gave him a SECOND daughter that was not dead and plan on exploring this new relationship! I have it set that she arrived in Kyrat a couple days after Ajay escaped and the progression of the story will essentially follow the game's timeline. To keep the ending a surprise...I am not going to reveal what ending I actually got in Far Cry 4.**

 **Anyway...I hope you all enjoy the story as much as I enjoy writing. I am posting the firs two chapters today :). As always, I ask you to read and review as you are what motivates me to keep writing.**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **Kamala**

My cell phone had been vibrating against my thigh as our bus rumbled down a rocky road in Kyrat. I didn't need to answer it; I already knew who it was. It was my damn lawyer again…calling to beg me to return to the states. He was worried for my safety as connections with this country seemed to be lacking do to the rule of a tyrannical dictator that was reigning over the land. The locals called him Glorious Leader Min…for myself and my late mother...I knew of him as my father. It wasn't a warm and cozy relationship…as a matter of fact, this would be the first time I would ever get to meet him. I wasn't even sure how I was able to arrange this assembly with him in the first place…but through the power of Facebook…we had made contact.

I had not spoken to Pagan Min directly, of course…but to one of his advisors…they informed me that if I was able to fly to Kyrat…an arrangement would be made and I would be able to meet my father. Needless to say, I jumped at the opportunity and left my little apartment in New York City and boarded the first plane I could. Did I know what to expect? No…not really…and I was beyond nervous to meet this man. I had already thrown up twice before boarding the bus…and I had no doubt in my mind that I would once more before I appeared in the man's presence.

"Passport?" I heard a gruff voice ask me.

"Huh?" I said, snapping out of my thoughts. "Oh…yeah…here."

I took it out, but did not put it in his hand. If there was one thing I knew about being in a foreign country…it was that my passport was my security badge. It's what made it so I could return home if things got too dicey in Kyrat and I was not going to risk some forger trying to steal it and Photoshop a picture of his mug over mine.

"What are you doing here in Kyrat?" he continued to ask me.

I felt my eyes roll as I realized I would have to have some semblance of a conversation with this man, and popped my earbuds out of my head so that I could at least feign interest.

"I'm visiting family."

"Oh…you have family here?" he asked.

I knew better than to reveal to anyone that I was the daughter of a both feared and hated dictator. And this man…seemed off to me. I didn't know what it was, but he was the only one that somehow stuck out of place. Needless to say I didn't like it. I just needed to get to the next stop and then I would be placed in a private car to head to the palace.

"Miss…I asked you a question."

"I'm sorry…but it's really none of your business is it?"

It was only now that I noticed the bus had stopped, and I moved to grab my carryon and get off. As I stood, the man that I had been speaking to moved in front of me and blocked the aisle path. Okay…now I was really starting to get worried.

"Excuse me…this is my stop…" I said, clearing my throat.

"I'm sorry Miss Min…but…we cannot let you leave."

"Miss Min…what are you talking about?" I said, reaching into my purse for a small spray bottle of mace I snuck onto the plane.

"We know you are the daughter of Pagan Min…and unfortunately, that makes you a valuable asset to us. Please don't make this difficult…we promise not to hurt you, if you cooperate."

That was all I needed to hear. I nodded, however, acting like I was cooperating…and as I turned to adjust my satchel onto my shoulder…I pointed the cylinder at the old man and pressed down on the plunger, causing a red spray to splash into his eyes. He screamed in agony, and after ramming my fist into the side of his head, I proceeded to the back of the bus and began running. Where I was running to…I had no idea…but it didn't matter at the moment. I just needed to gain some distance from the bus.

I could hear the sound of bullets whirring past my head…but then I realized something…they weren't flying forward, but backwards to the bus. Who the fuck was shooting at me!? I quickly fell to my knees as I heard screams of the people behind me and then a loud explosion. A wave of heat washed over me and when I turned to look back at the bus, which was engulfed in flames. In hindsight…running now seemed like the right thing to do.

I kept my hands over my head as men screamed over me.

"I'm not a rebel!" I screamed. "I'm Kamala Min!"

Whether they heard me or not remained to be seen…but eventually the bullets stopped firing and silence fell over the chaotic seen. I glanced up, grass now sticking to my neck and cheek, and noticed a purple pant leg about an inch from my face.

"I…wow…this is embarrassing…are you alright?"

Carefully I lifted my head and felt my eyes widen. I was staring in the eyes of my father…of THE Pagan Min…and more importantly…I was not dead. He smiled warmly at me, and reaching down pulled me up from the dirt.

"Kamala…" he breathed. "God…the red hair…your mother named you perfectly. I'm sorry about all of this…comes with the territory of ruling a small country. You didn't get hit did you?"

I couldn't even speak as Pagan Min turned me around to make sure I had no bullet wounds…and I didn't even know where to begin when it came to talking. He was nothing my mother had said…but then again…I only knew him for a couple of seconds and she had only known him for the brief ten minutes she spent fucking him. Not exactly enough time to form a sound opinion of a person.

"Christ girl…can you not speak?"

"S-Sorry…I just…" I felt my words get caught in my throat. "I…I've waited…decades…to… to finally meet you."

I almost felt like I was going to cry…but I quickly swallowed the tears back and tried to put on a brave face. He smiled at me and before I could even react, pulled me in for a hug. I was so surprised by it…that I couldn't even hug him back before he pulled away again.

"Well…let's get to the palace shall we? I'm, terribly, sorry about this…but…"

I cried out as I felt a syringe plunge into my arm…and I gasped as I saw the face of my father literally melt away into darkness.

* * *

When I came to…I was covered in a coat of sticky sweat…but I took immediate notice to the fact that I was no longer laying in a grass field. Now I was in more of a…gorgeously adorned room. I sat up from the bed and looked around. God…I felt sick and woozy…it must have been from whatever Min had shoved into my arm. I turned to the nightstand and was faintly surprised to find a glass of water setting beside a small note. I picked up the note first and read it quietly to myself.

 _Drink the water first…then come to the dining room for some food._

 _-Pagan Min_

He was really…nice. Whenever my mother spoke of him…it was never positive. But again…she was a whore that wouldn't know love if it punched her in the face…and as it had done so quite literally already…I had assumed she was right. When I was little and living with her in that shithole apartment…I made the mistake of asking for my father. More or less begging her to give me some way to contact him. The answer was always the same. A slap across the face with whatever she had in hand…and slurs of insults about me being an ungrateful bastard of a child. I hated her more and more as each day passed…the only comfort I received was on the day of her death.

I finished the water and placed the glass back on the nightstand before sliding off the bed. My legs shook something awful as I made my way to the door. Whatever Pagan had drugged me with was some good freaking shit. It was like I had been hit with a bear that had been catapulted through space. So…yeah…some good shit. Now I just needed to eat before its affects made me physically ill.

The palace was absolutely stunning. Although it appeared to be quite dated…it made up for it with bright red draperies and various deity statues that were littered around. However, after seeing my father's outfit upon our first meeting…I'd be lying if I said I wasn't surprised. I was actually more surprised to find out that my father…had an actual interest in women at all. Oh well…who was I to judge what the man did in private?

As I made my way up to the private dining room…I sniffed softly. Everything smelled fantastic and my stomach gave a loud, angry, growl as I approached the empty table. Okay…here I was…now…where was everyone else? I took a seat at the far end of the table and sat down. The food was clearly hot…and I wanted to dig in so badly…but I knew well enough to not start eating without the host at the table. I reached down into my pocket to grab my cell phone…but found that it was actually missing.

"Shit…what the Hell am I supposed to do while I wait?"

I sighed and slumped back into my chair…watching the pattern on the ceiling and counting the number of lines in each plank of wood. I did this for about ten minutes before I overheard a door open and footsteps approach. I sat up in my chair, and quickly fixed myself so I didn't look like a gawking boob as they came in.

"Ah!" Pagan Min exclaim. "Sleeping beauty has finally awoken. It's been a little over twelve hours…hasn't it?"

"T-Twelve hours…" I gasped. "I…-"

-was exhausted, dear girl." He said, taking his seat. "And with such a long plane ride from New York…it is quite understandable. And in coach nonetheless…ugh. Anyway…introductions! You are Kamala Min…my…guest of honor…and this man to my left is Paul De Pleur…and I am of course…well, you know who I am."

I watched him as he reached into his pocket, still keeping eye contact with me.

"I hope you don't mind…" he said, waving my IPhone 6 at me. "But I took the liberty of perusing your cell phone while you slept…I was hoping to get to know more about you before we had this meal."

I really hoped I remembered to delete anything embarrassing in my Safari history… otherwise there would be things my father new about me that I hoped God didn't even know about.

"You've grown to be quite the accomplished woman haven't you? I've read enough of your profile on Facebook. A recent graduate from the Institute of Culinary Education…and you even graduated at the top of your class…I hope this spread meets your standards…I had to recently let my last cook go for incompetence...so this is what I could scrape together on such short notice."

"Everything looks fantastic…" I said softly. "Really…I just…wanted to talk with you."

 _Alone_ had been my ultimate preference…but his need for guards and advisors was understandable. I looked over at him, and wondered if he could somehow read my thoughts as he dismissed the man that had sat to his left at the table.

"So Kamala…" he said, once the room only held the two of us. "What is it you were looking for when you came here? Inheritance? Child Support? You are only eighteen, are you not?"

"What…no…no nothing like that…" I said, shaking my head. "I just-"

"Because I, of course, find that to be extremely petty of your mother…"

"That's the nicest thing anyone has ever called her…but no…I just…look…"

God, now that I was here…everything I wanted to say sounded ridiculously stupid. What was I thinking I was going to say when I approached him? And how corny did it sound that I just wanted a relationship with this man? I had gone so many years starved for affection…was it so bad to just want some of it back? Even if it was only for a little?

"I really just want to know you…" I said, deciding that laying it all out on the table was probably best. "And I don't mean know OF you…I already know OF you. All my life…I knew you existed…I knew you were somewhere here…but I was never allowed to ask for you. My mother…did her best to tell me that I was your bastard…and that you would never have interest in meeting me. I don't care your motivation behind contacting me on Social Media. If it was to soften up connections between you and the states…if it was for your public image here in Kyrat…I don't care…This moment…where I could see you…talk to you…and tell you about my life…this is what I wanted for years."

I could feel myself choking up, and I quickly blinked, hoping to keep it together for a little longer.

"And now that you have…what do you expect from me?" he asked, his face taking a new seriousness.

"I…I don't know…" I whispered. "I've kind of just…been making it up as I go along."

He smiled gently and chuckled.

"That sentiment alone is enough to prove you must be my child."

I smiled back somewhat.

"Well…how is your mother? If she was so against you being here, how did you get away?"

I took a deep breath and picked up a fork, as a symbol that I was going to start eating… with or without him.

"She's dead." I said simply.

"Oh…I'm sorry-

-Don't be…I'm not." I hissed. "Death was too good for her."

I bit into what I assumed to be Crab Rangoon somewhat forcibly and closed my eyes as my stomach made another growl of growing anticipation. I had almost forgotten how famished I was.

"Do you mind if I ask how she died."

Truth be told…I did mind a little bit…but I knew that he would probably know if I even tried to lie to him. Our relationship was too new and delicate to start lying so early on.

"She was murdered." I swallowed. "Stabbed repeatedly in the neck and face over and over again."

"Christ…" he gasped. "How old were you?"

"Old enough to be able to overpower a fifty-year-old woman."

Dinner had been quite pleasant…and Pagan Min and I talked as if we had known each other for years. He didn't seem quite shocked to find out that I had murdered my own mother… but after we discussed more and more about myself and my past…the more and more I am sure he shared my sentiments. After we finished eating, we moved our conversation to a balcony outside. It was a lovely night…nice and warm, but with a gentle cross breeze that blew by every so often…it was definitely different from the hustle and bustle of New York City.

"That is not a life for a child…how could you take care of yourself at sixteen?" he said, pouring me a glass of wine as we sat outside watching the stars. "You must have been terrified. What was it like for you?"

"Killing her?" I asked, sipping from the glass. "Disturbing…but at the same time…therapeutic. She used to beat me…bring in her "clients" and use drugs…in a way she had already been dead to me long ago…I just ended the physical torment I endured."

"And you were never investigated for the murder?"

"No…I disposed of the body…we had no living relatives…who would report her missing?"

"I don't know whether to be proud or appalled…" he laughed. "Wow! My one living daughter is a total badass."

I felt my cheeks flush slightly, but I couldn't smile. Even though her death had liberated me, the actual act scarred me for life. I would never, ever, be the same because of that woman. And I had horrible dreams about the murder night after night…but it was a comfort to know that my father didn't look at me as though I was some kind of monster. Then again...the acts he committed from day to day had probably desensitized him to such violence.

"So, child," he said gently. "I think you will settle in quite well here…but I do worry you will become bored easily…and we can't have you wandering around Kyrat doing nothing."

"You said…you lost your cook?" I said, my shoulders perking up slightly. "I could replace them."

"You wish to work in the kitchens?"

"Well…I went to school for it…and…how many starting students can say they have cooked for royalty? You will boost my portfolio a great deal." I smirked.

He laughed and clapped his hands together.

"I LOVE your style. Okay…you are more than welcome to the kitchens whenever you wish. However, meals with diplomats, you must attend as well…so I hope you can cook and make time to sit at your father's side."

I smiled and finished the last of the wine in my glass.

"This is going to be the start of something beautiful, my dear…I just know it." he smiled, gently squeezing my shoulder.

* * *

 **(Please Read and Review, but no flames :) Thank you!)**


	2. Very Particular With Words

**Here is Chapter Two guys! This is such a fun story to write and I am already in love with my OC and Pagan's dynamic! I hope you guys like it too! Also...I know Kamala is quite harsh...but you gotta bear in mind...she IS Pagan's daughter. And like Pagan, her past has conditioned her to act a certain way. I'm not making her wicked just for the sake of making her wicked...although it is quite fun lol. Please Read and Review!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 **Kamala**

It was an interesting arrangement…but I was really enjoying my time at the Royal Palace. There were many scares, with the rebels squirming underneath us…but dad-he insisted I called him dad now-never left me unattended. I had my own personal guards that basically followed me everywhere to prevent another attempted kidnapping. It was something to get used to…as there were days that I just really wanted some solitude to do "private" things…and no matter what I said they would. NOT. Leave!

Today, however, was a very special day. Today I was going to get to finally use dad's kitchen and inspect it. Anything I did not like…I could change! I was very excited to get back to work. He also said that I would have his complete staff at my disposal when it came to getting groceries, supplies, and whatever else I needed or wanted. I was basically running my own restaurant! It was so unbelievably cool!

Or at least I WAS until I saw how FUCKING dated the kitchen was! There wasn't even a dishwasher, which meant everything was to be done by hand! This really was going to be a chore…but I had cooked in much worse. Sighing, I took out a pad of paper and a pen.

"Something the matter, Miss?" one of the guards asked me.

"Quite frankly…yes. This kitchen is older than time itself. I can't imagine any chef being able to thrive here. I need new appliances…where is the pantry?"

I followed the guard to the other side of the room and pulled open the door. What was inside was completely pathetic. Nothing was fresh…and it was practically empty. How in the world was my father eating if no one was even doing the shopping?

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" I snapped, slamming the pad down. "What the Hell am I supposed to do with this garbage? Where is the fresh produce, the garlic, the rice?"

I started taking out the wilted heads of lettuce and threw them behind me, no doubt hitting the guard with one or two of them. I continued until the entire pantry was emptied of its spoiled food and look SOMEWHAT decent. Placing my hands on my hips I sighed and then turned to face the guard.

"What's your name?" I asked.

He straightened up a bit before answering, "Maneesh, Miss."

"Okay, Maneesh…where is the closet market in town?"

"Miss…your father gave us strict orders to send someone to the store for you. If you write us a list we can-

-No…I always pick my OWN ingredients. Now…you can either make this easy for me…and tell me where the market is and I will let you accompany me there. Or…I will steal the keys to some assault vehicle and find it myself."

It looked like he was thinking long and hard about his options…and none of them seemed quite favorable. I knew that my father killed men for disobedience…but I was not going to sacrifice a good meal to some subpar ingredients that the help picked out.

"Very well Miss…I will escort you to the market place."

I smiled and nodded. I told the guard to meet me towards the back entrance of the fortress and we could drive to the market place as soon as I was ready. Before heading anywhere, I went back to my rooms and dug through some of the clothes dad had purchased for me. They weren't…what I would typically wear...but I could tell they were of a very fine quality. Slipping into something a bit more comfortable…I fixed my red hair into a loose braid and went to meet Maneesh out by the car.

We were lucky that dad was busy with whatever it was dictators did…so that we were able to sneak away, almost completely unnoticed. Outside of the palace, Kyrat was absolutely beautiful. The mountains were so clear that I almost felt I could reach out and grab one of them. The only negative thing I could actually call upon was that the music on the radio sucked something fierce. God I wished I would have brought my AUX cable…then we would really be jamming.

"So Maneesh…can I call you Mannie?" I asked, but before he could even think to answer I kept talking. "What's it like working for my dad? Is it exciting? Do you have a family?"

He didn't respond me at first…no doubt afraid of giving me the wrong answer. That was the one thing that I did not enjoy here in Kyrat…the help was terrified to speak to me. I was used to talking to people and having them at least make eye contact when they blatantly ignored me.

"Alright…sheesh…" I said with a sigh. "No talking…I get it…are we at least almost there?"

"Yes…just a couple more minutes."

The rest of the drive was spent in silence…at least on Maneesh's part. I continued to try and poke and prod some words out of him…but he just would not talk to me. Finally I just gave up, and no sooner did we arrive at the Market Place. I got out of the jeep before Maneesh could even open my door and smiled as I looked around.

"Miss…please wait for me. You need to stay at my side."

I nodded, but continued to trek ahead. I fished my burlap bag out of my satchel and began selecting produce from the stands. I didn't always know what I was grabbing…but I had the internet at my disposal…so I wasn't too worried. As I continued to go from vendor to vendor…even mingling with a couple of them…I ended up loading the car with as much food as I could. This would be more than enough to supply the kitchen for the next month. Then I realized…I didn't have any money on me. I turned to Maneesh almost embarrassed.

"I…just realized, I didn't pay for anything…"

"You don't have to pay…everyone gives willingly to Pagan Min…think of this food as donations to your father."

"Ah…that's kind of…awesome."

All in all…I was pretty happy with how everything worked out. I no longer had cabin fever from being stuck behind stone walls…and I got to socialize with some of the locals. I still didn't understand what dad had been so worried about. At the moment, I didn't see the point in rushing back to the palace, so I insisted that Maneesh take a more scenic route back. Kyrat was absolutely stunning…I just couldn't help but love every inch of it. Today had been a good day…at least until I heard a loud whistle and watched as the car in front of us –another Royal Guard truck- explode.

"Jesus Christ!" I gasped.

Maneesh quickly swerved around the enflamed vehicle and slammed on the gas, propelling us forward. I pressed my hands against the dashboard to prevent my head from slamming into it, and quickly threw on my seatbelt.

"Are we okay?!" I yelled, hearing explosions, bullets, and screaming behind us.

He didn't answer, and just as he turned to give me a brief, nasty, look. His radio went off and I could hear the voice of another panicked guard fill the jeep.

"Maneesh, where the FUCK is Princess Min?!"

Maneesh grabbed his radio and pressed down on the button so he could talk.

"She's not in her room?" he asked, trying to feign ignorance.

"No! And Pagan Min is freaking out! He shot three guards already…and now he's looking for YOU because you were the last one with her! What the fuck are you doing!?"

He cursed loudly and slammed his hand on the dashboard a couple times. I watched him and chewed on my bottom lip. I think I got a couple people in trouble when I left.

"She's with me…but she is safe…" he said, and as if on cue a loud explosion sounded just behind us.

"Oh…she's safe huh? Then what the FUCK was that!? Get her back to the Palace immediately! Jesus Christ, Maneesh! You are going to get us all killed! And if the Princess has a single hair out of place…-

-I know! I know!" he yelled over the radio. "Listen…send a caravan or something to get these Golden Path idiots off our trail!"

The radio cut out, and I assumed that meant that whoever Maneesh had been talking to was heading back to do as he asked. The ride back to the Palace was bumpy….but I could hear other Royal Guards fighting off the cars that were chasing after us. Eventually we got far enough away that we were safe and everything had gone quiet. It was only then that Maneesh radioed back to his superior and informed them that we were approaching the gate.

I glanced at Maneesh once or twice as we parked the car…and swallowed hard when I saw dad sauntering to us from the back entrance of the kitchens. He had a very different look on his face from when we had first met. Right now he looked beyond pissed. He motioned with his hand for Maneesh and myself to get out of the truck and follow him. We did so and stood in the kitchen silently as King Min paced back and forth.

"I distinctly remember saying," he began. "That Kamala was NOT to leave the Palace. Yes…I said that she was to STAY behind the safety of the palace walls where no terrorists could try and…oh, I don't know…kidnap her."

Even though he was not yelling at Maneesh…I could see the fear he had in his eyes. I looked back at dad, who was casually inspecting his fingernails.

"I'm very particular with my words. As a matter of fact, didn't I have a conversation similar to this with one of your fellow soldiers a couple days ago? Do you remember what happened to him?"

"I'm sorry King Min…" he stuttered, looking forward. "It won't happen again…"

He placed his hand on his shoulder, and I watched as he made a fist with the other. "You are right…it most certainly won't happen again."

And before I could even blink, dad took one of the butcher knives I had left out and rammed it through Maneesh's throat. I jumped as I heard the loud THWACK of the blade ramming into his trachea…and closed my eyes as Maneesh gurgled and chocked to death on his own blood.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you," he announced to the guards that had gathered in the kitchen. "My daughter is to remain SAFELY behind these Palace Walls at all time. If I find out that ANY of you have contributed to her being in danger…you will not only be executed…but BRUTALLY so."

He turned to me, several speckles of blood on his face and cleared his throat.

"I am sorry you had to see that darling…but we need to talk. Now."

I nodded intently, not willing to even think of a smart remark and followed him out of the kitchen towards my rooms. I glanced up at him every now and again and watched as he wiped the blood off his hands with an old handkerchief.

"Did I ever tell you," he said, causing me to jump startled. "That you are not my only daughter."

I watched him and shook my head, maintaining silence until he told me otherwise.

"Yes…you see…back when I was young and foolish…I fell in love. Her name was Ishwari… and she was married to Mohan Ghale. Who is Mohan Gale you ask? In short…a fucking cunt that stole not one, but two things that were terribly precious to me. Ishwari was sent by Mohan to spy on me back before you were even a thought in your mother's mind…and we fell in love. As it turns out…that does not fare so well with a leader of an ever growing terrorist group…we had a child together and her name was Lakshmana Min. Where is Lakshmana you may be wondering?"

He stopped walking and turned to me.

"She is dead…because of the fucking Golden Path. Mohan Ghale killed my and Ishawri's daughter and then in turn she killed him. I am NOT willing to let YOU share the same fate. I buried one daughter…I am not willing to bury the other. Do you understand?"

I watched him and nodded…somehow feeling like I was going to cry…like he had magically turned me back into a small child and I was really being lectured by daddy for the first time in my entire life.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered.

He pulled me close and hugged me and this time, I had time to wrap my arms around him and hug him back. I closed my eyes briefly, before he again pulled back and inspected my features.

"There is one thing that I would like to have you do if…you insist…on sneaking out of the Palace…which I have no doubt you will attempt to do."

"I wouldn't-

-Oh please child…of course you would. Teenagers were made to rebel against their parents. Your punishment would just be a little more life ending than that of a normal teenager. That is why I want to teach you how to shoot…and defend yourself."

-I…okay…" I said with a nod. "I guess that's fair…but…I should probably go make dinner first."

"This is more important. This first…then you can make supper."

"A-Alright…lead the way."

He smiled gleefully at me and then began dragging me towards the other end of the house. Something told me that this was more for his enjoyment than it was for my safety...but I sure as all Hell wasn't going to point that out.

* * *

 **Please Read and Review! But NO Flames!**


	3. Dinner Plans

**Here is Chapter Three guys! I apologize for the delay! Anyway, here is the third chapter and as always I hope you guys like it! I'm thinking that in the next chapter I am going to bring in Ajay, but I am not sure yet :). Let me know what you guys think in the reviews!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **Kamala**

I had never held a gun before…and when dad had handed me my first...I almost dropped it right on the ground. I think he could see I was nervous and so he held my hand steady and stood behind me to help me aim at an old, stuffed, dummy that was tied to a wood post.

"This is much cleaner than a knife," he said gently. "Now…it's going to be loud…but you will eventually get used to it. Finger on the trigger…that's my girl…aim for the head…and…fire."

He pressed his finger into mine causing me to force back on the trigger. A loud CRACK sounded causing my ears to ring at first and I watched as the bullet was expelled with great force and smacked into the dummies soft head sending straw everywhere. My eyes widened even further and I could hear my heart pounding in my chest. I had just shot my first gun!

"Excellent!" he praised. "You are clearly a natural…now let's see you try it on your own."

He released my hands and I only now realized just how heavy the gun was. Still holding onto my shoulder's, he helped position me and gently tapped my underarms to get me to lift them up higher. I closed one eye so that I could aim better, and biting onto my lower lip, I fired again. This time I noticed that I felt much more of the force without dad's hands to support me.

"Bullseye!" he cheered. "Oh darling…you are definitely my daughter. Only a Min could be that on point. Let's make this a bit more interesting shall we?"

"Okay…how?"

"We are going to go hunt something a little faster than a stuffed doll."

I really hoped he meant an animal of sorts and not one of the terrorists in the Golden Path. I was not ready to take another life since I had done so with my mother…and because of Maneesh being stabbed on my behalf…I had had more than my normal dose of bloodshed for the day.

"…and what is it we will be hunting?" I asked somewhat hesitantly.

"Well…I know Dholes aren't far down the road. Let's start with them."

He led me towards a metal box that was resting on the table and took back the 8mm and handed me an even heavier compound bow. He, on the other hand, chose to grab a hunting rifle. I raised an eyebrow at him and leaned against the bow as he looked down the scope briefly.

"My dear if you keep staring at me so critically you will get wrinkles." He smirked. "I gave you the bow so you don't damage the skin. You never know when you might need it."

"I don't want to skin an animal!" I gasped in disgust. "I thought being a Princess meant not having to do that kind of stuff."

"IF you stay behind the walls…you will never have to. But since you cannot look me in the eye promise me that you will…I want to be sure you are prepared for anything."

I sighed and dragged my feet as he led me out a wooden door into the neighboring woods. I was going to vomit today…there was no doubt in my mind. Killing my mother had been one thing…I had been in a blind rage…but having to consciously kill and skin an animal seemed like it would be too much. I could only hope that the Dhole was ugly so that I wouldn't feel quite so guilty.

We walked in silence for quite some time until dad placed a hand across my chest to prevent me from walking further. He held a finger to his lips and motioned slowly forward so that I would follow. Staying low to the ground, I continued after him over a small knoll of grass. I could see what I assumed to be the Dhole not far below us and frowned. They looked like adorable, rabid, little foxes.

"Have you ever used a bow before?" he whispered to me.

"In high school…but…it wasn't this nice."

"Well…it's the same basic principle. Get into a nice position that you can aim easily…pull back on the bowstring and then…let it go and hope you hit something or someone."

I swallowed but nodded.

"Well go on…" he coaxed. "There's one that wandered away from the pack. See if you can hit a moving target."

I raised the compound bow and held the arrow firmly as I watched the Dhole…as soon as he stopped moving I held my breath…pulled back on the bowstring, and then let the arrow fly through the air. There was a faint THWACK as it made contact with the Dhole's back and I cursed softly as it started to run away.

"That's quite alright…" I heard dad whisper. "You hit it square in the back…it will slow down and then you can get the money shot."

I nodded and followed him swiftly and quietly around tree branches as we followed the wounded Dhole. I was surprised at how nimble and quickly dad could move...and then I realized that before he was King, he had probably done this for sport in his youth.

"Sh sh sh…" he said quickly, causing me to stop.

I could see the Dhole licking its wounds and without a second of though, I aimed an arrow and shot it right between the eyes. I squealed with excitement as it fell over dead and turned to look at dad.

"I did it!" I exclaimed.

"Yes you did my dear," he smiled. "Well…go claim your prize."

I nodded and went over to the now dead Dhole. There was a pool of blood forming around its head…but I didn't feel particularly bad about killing it. As a Chef, I often had to gut strange animals for certain dishes…in a way, this felt familiar to me. I picked it up by its neck and yanked the arrow from its skull and returned it to my quiver.

"Maybe if you ask nice, Uncle Paul will teach you how to skin it."

"Oh goody…" I said with a slight smirk.

He gently nudged my shoulder before handing me a burlap bag to put the Dhole in. As we walked back up to the castle I found myself wanting to ask more about him. The biggest question being…why did he sleep with my mother if he was clearly so in love with Ishwari? I just didn't know where to begin when it came to asking him.

So we walked in silence for quite some time, until King Min chose to tactfully break it.

"Your face is like an open book; did you know that?" he said with a slight chuckle. "You just…are so easy to read when it comes to your emotions. Don't take it as an insult…it's how I knew you were genuine about having a relationship with me. But right now…you are thinking about asking me something so much that it is giving you a headache…so let's clear the air darling…ask away…whatever you want, I promise to answer. If there is one thing I love to talk about, it's myself."

I blushed faintly but nodded.

"Okay…um…why did you sleep with my mom?"

"Straight to it, I like it…" he said, clapping his hands together. "Right, your mother was still a whore when I met her …and at the time, I was still torn up about Ishwari. Paul thought I needed a bit of fun…and your mother happened to be available. It isn't a pretty story…but that's pretty much the long and short of it."

I frowned and watched my feet as we continued walking towards the palace. I had already known that that was what had happened…but I hoped that my dad had a bit of a more romanticized version of it…apparently not. I really was just a bastard child that occurred as the result of some random man wanting to get his dick sucked for an hour to two hours.

"Don't let it define you, Kamala," he said as we reached the kitchen door. "You may not have been conceived IN love…but I've found myself quite taken with you since you've been here."

I tried to smile, but what he had said still hurt…so I just nodded and fixed a lock of my own hair behind my ear.

"I should start dinner…" I said, with a slight cough. "This will be my first time cooking for you…and I'd like to make a good impression."

"Is that your polite way of telling me to buzz off?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Oh, I wouldn't waste my time trying to be polite," I teased. "But I would like to surprise you with a good meal…so if you'll excuse me."

Giving him a polite nod, I disappeared into the kitchen and closed the door behind me with a sigh. Closing my eyes, I pressed my back into the firm wooden door. I needed to focus and get my mind back to what mattered…food. I didn't need to think of my mother or of what led to my conception…just of what would be the perfect meal for tonight.

I started taking out ingredients for appetizers, the main course, and dessert. Nepal was a pretty simple country when it came to its food…a lot of rice, spice, and hearty meat…so I decided to start off the night with Biryani. I had bought some fresh prawns that would pair lovely with the aromatic spices that were already in the kitchen. This would serve as the main course as it would take the longest to make…while this cooked I would work on getting Mysore Bonda out to the table. Bonda is a simple dumpling that can be either spicy or sweet, depending on the seasonings used. Okay…Kamala…you have all the ingredients you need…now it's time to dig in and get started.

* * *

It had taken about about thirty minutes for me to get everything out on the table… and thirty minutes more for me to shower and make sure I didn't smell like fry oil and cumin. I came out now in my more comfortable clothing and sat down, once again waiting for my father. After a couple minutes, I heard the door open and he walked in, chatting happily onto his cell phone.

"Yes, yes, well Yuma, you have your fun and I will be sure to visit real soon." he sat down. "Well maybe I will introduce you to your niece when I am sure you can play nice."

I could hear faint yelling over the phone that sounded, vaguely, like Chinese…all to which Pagan just smiled and eventually hung up on.

"Sorry I'm late darling," he said. "Business and all that…this smells fantastic.I will admit I snuck in a couple times while you were busily cooking away and snagged a Bonda."

"I hope you like it…" I said a bit timidly. "I…um…assumed you liked Indian Food…but I can cook whatever next time."

I had heard what happened to the last cook that worked for my father. I hoped that he would have some kind of leniency towards his daughter. I couldn't touch my food until he started eating…analyzing every feature on his aged face and watching him as he chewed to gauge whether or not I had failed him somehow.

"This is fantastic." he said looking up from his food. "I must say that you far surpassed my expectations. Perhaps you should look into opening your own establishment here in Kyrat once things have calmed down between us and the Golden Path."

I sighed softly with relief and smiled, now able to take a bite or two from my own plate.

"Those are the assholes that were shooting at me today while I was shopping?" I asked, taking a sip from my wine glass.

"Mmhmm, the very same." he said. "They don't so much want to kill you as they would like to kidnap you to get information about me."

"Well, they will be sorely disappointed if that ever happens." I said swallowing some rice. "I don't know anything about you that would be of use to them."

He sat his fork down and looked up at me.

"Well, let's avoid the possibility of you being tortured, shall we? That means you keeping your cooking behind in the palace… _unless_ you are willing to kill one of them in your own defense."

As we continued eating, I sat and thought about what my dad had just said. Taking the life of my mother had been one thing…I had literally no other option for survival and I hated her beyond belief. I could honestly say that she had been the biggest waste of fucking space on the planet that wasn't missed by anyone in the slightest. But these terrorists that my father hated so much…had never done anything to me personally…and I found it hard grasping the concept of having to kill another person. After taking my mother's life it had changed me dramatically…I wasn't sure my personality could take another crippling blow like that. However…something also told me in the long run I wouldn't have much of a choice.

* * *

 **Please Read and Review! But NO Flames!**


End file.
